MY ROOMATE
by park baekyeol
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berada dalam satu kamar. apa yang mereka lakukan?. CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL /YAOI.


Chapter 1

**MY ROOMATE**

CHANBAEK

YAOI

RATE M

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

Hari ini bukanlah hari seperti hari hari biasanya. Hari ini Baekhyun akan kedatangan seseorang yang akan menjadi roomatenya karena tahun sebelumnya, ia tak memilikinya. Baekhyun berharap, roomatenya itu seperti yang diharapkannya.

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka menampilkan seseorang bertubuh tinggi yang kemudian memamerkan senyumnya pada Baekhyun.

"hai"

"hai! Namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhhyun" sambil membalas senyum kearah roomatenya.

"aku chanyeol, Park Chanyeol"

"selamat datang"

Setelah mereka berbincang dan menjadi roomate setelah hari itu chanyeol sedikit mengetahui tentang baekhyun. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Setelah sehari penuh chanyeol menjadi siswa baru di kelasnya, ia tampak begitu lelah. Beberapa pertanyaan dari temannya membuatnya lelah. Belium lagi, ia harus mengurusi kepindahannya yang membuatnya pusing bukan kepayang. Ia sangat kecewa karena baekhyun bukanlah salah satu bagian dari kelasnya, ia membutuhkan baekhyun untuk sedikit membantunya menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan teman barunya. Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang pandai bicara. Tidak seperti baekhyun yang benar-benar cerewet. Chanyeol mungkin hanya bisa menjawab satu persatu tetapi, bakhyun mungkin bisa menjawabnya secara sekaligus.

Ia tahu baekhyun satu angkatan sepertinya. Ia beberapa kali melihat baekhyun berada di lorong kelas 2 bersama teman temannya. Bahkan saat istirahat tadi, baekhyun dan teman-temannya menawarinya makan bersama. Tapi chanyeol menolaknya. Sekarang ia benar benar kelaparan.

Chanyeol sedang berbaring menunggu baekhyun di kasurnya. Ia ingin mengajak baekhyun untuk makan bersama. Tak lama kemudian baekhyun datang dan berbaring di kasur miliknya.

"baek.. aku lapar. Ayo kita makan di luar"

"makan di sini saja. Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu"

Ia langsung memasak sebuah makanan. Ia mencampur makanan yang ada dikulkasnya. Setelah ia selesai, chanyeol agak ragu memakannya. Tapi chanyeol tetap memakannya bersama baekhyun.

"ini enak baekhyun" ucap chanyeol tak percaya. Chanyeol semakin lahap memakan makanannya.

"itu tak seberapa. Masakanku tak sebanding dengan masakan kyungsoo"

"Kyungsoo?"

"ia teman sekelasku yang bermata bulat. Kau sudah melihatnya tadi bersamaku saat istirahat"

"temanmu banyak baekhyun!"

"ia yang memakai kacamata, chanyeol"

"ow"

Tiba-tiba baekhyun berdiri. Padahal makanannya belum habis. Baekhyun mengambil air putih lalu meletakkannya. Tetapi baekhyun belum melanjutkan makannya. Chanyeol terus mengunyah sambil memperhatikan baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka seragam yang ia kenakan didepan cahanyeol. Chanyeol tersedak.

"kau kenapa chanyeol?"

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba membuka baju?"

"panas" lalu baekhyun melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

Chanyeol tak berselera makan. Tetapi ia tetap memakan makanannya dengan memandang kearah lain selain melihat tubuh baekhyun. Dan menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun dengan deheman atau jawaban seadanya.

Masalahnya, kemarin ia menemukan ponsel adik perempuannya. Kemudian chanyeol mengutak atik isinya. Dan disana ada sebuah video sex. Astaga! Adiknya benar-benar hebat. Chanyeol saja tak pernah menonton yang seperti itu. Saat ia menonton video itu, ia terbelalak kaget. Video itu bukan video sex biasa. Itu video sex gay. Saat itu chanyeol ingin memberitahukan kedua orang tuanya perihal video itu. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Karena chanyeol juga menikmati tontonannya hingga akhir. Karena penasaran. Itu fikir chanyeol. Dan entah mengapa, miliknya jadi sangat mengeras. Ia jadi tahu rasanya beronani. Itu semua gara gara adik kesayangannya.

Chanyeol sampai sekarang merasa risih pada baekhyun. Awal pertemuannya dengan baekhyun saja membuatnya ingin mati. Senyum baekhyun benar-benar memikat. Dan ia anak yang sangat supel dan funny. Tak heran jika baekhyun memiliki banyak teman.

Dan sekarang jika siang bolong ia selalu melihat tubuh mulus baekhyun. Terkadang ia juga memamerkan kaki mulusnya juga. Tubuhnya yang seperti anak perempuan. Membuat chanyeol benar benar mati.

Pernah suatu saat saat chanyeol menonton film yang ada di laptopnya, baekhyun tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya dengan hanya memakai bokser kecil. Chanyeol bahkan bisa berasakan betapa halusnya kulit baekhyun. Chanyeol selalu tidak fokus jika sudah berada di samping baekhyun.

Lama kelamaan tubuh baekhyun adalah dewa bagi chanyeol.

Chanyeol selalu mengambil kesempatan untuk meraba kulit mulus baekhyun. Dengan alasan bermacam macam.

"baek di pahamu ada kotoran yang menempel"

Chanyeol meraba paha belakang baekhyun berulang kali dengan perasaan bahagia.

"sudah?" baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"belum, yang sebelah sini masih ada"

Sungguh chanyeol sangat mesum sekarang.

"baek ayo kita makan!" ucap chanyeol sambil memegang punggung telanjang baekhyun sambil mengelusnya secara perlahan menuju ke arah dapur.

Terkadang saat baekhyun melakukan sesuatu chanyeol memperhatikan niple baekhyun secara diam diam. Ia meredam rasa gemasnya dengan menggigit punggung tangannya.

Ia menyukai reaksi baekhyun menahan geli saat chanyeol menyentuhnya. chanyeol ingin melakukan lebih pada baekhyun. Ia mengelitiki perut baekhyun, baekhyun dibuat tertawa habis habisan hingga tergeletak di lantai. Baekhyun menjauh dari chanyeol. Dengan cepat chanyeol menahannya memeluk perut baekhyun dan menenggelamkan wajah happy virusnya ke perut baekhyun. mengecupnya beberapakali. Dan sedikit menggigit. Baekhyun masih saja tertawa, baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa chanyeol melecehkannya.

"baek, ayo kita nonton film horor!" seru chanyeol.

"aku tidak mau"

Sekeras apapun baekhyun menolak, chanyeol tetap memaksanya. Dan berakhir dengan baekhyun yang memeluk chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa kecewa. Pasalnya, saat ini baekhyun memakai kaus lengan panjang. Walaupun pelukamn baekhyun hangat, tapi tetap saja ia kecewa. Kemudian chanyeol melirik kebawah dan binggo, paha baekhyun sedang terekpos jelas hingga keatas. Baekhyun kembali fokus dengan filmnya. Dengan perlahan chanyeol meraba paha baekhyun semakin kearah dalam dan keatas. Sungguh menyenangkan fikir chanyeol.

Film yang mereka tonton belum mencapai akhirnya tapi baekhyun sudah tertidur di pundak chanyeol. Chanyeol terus memperhatikan bibir itu. Mengkilat dan menggiurkan. Chanyeol memperhatikan agar baekhyun tidak terbangun. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah baekhyun.

Chu~

Chanyeol menciumnya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Sebenernya ff ini udah lebih dari 1500 kata. Tapi dengan entengnya adekku yang berengsek malah hapus ff ini gitu aja tanpa bilang dulu ama aku. Bangsat banget. Aq Cuma nyimpen setengahnya trus buru buru ku publish deh.. padahal aku udah nulis bagian NC.a loh.. tapi aq harus nulis lagi nanti.. munkin harus nunggu lama.. doain aja supaya cepet selese n doain adekku yang egois dan tukang ngambil n ngebuang semua yang aq punya itu cepet xxxx.. nangis tau tadi pagi padahal aq lagi puasa tpi dia begitu..


End file.
